The Conglomerations of Tu
by Vampire-Slayer-2450
Summary: Well this is just a story that me and one of my best freinds named Kat-chan (Neko Chan no Baka) are writing together.I have not quite figured out how to load chappies separately,so the chappies are separated by these "~~~~" and their names.Rating may go u


~~~~In which Kat begins...~~~~  
  
"Kat-chan, is it really necessary to look like a dork while trying to fix a generator?" Jessie-chan held a candle while watching Kat's pitiful attempts to get electricity back in her house.  
  
"I can handle it!"  
  
"It can't possibly be as hard as you make it look."  
  
"It's difficult! Trust me!"  
  
There was an odd sound, and the lights flickered on.  
  
"See! I told you I could handle it!" Kat beamed at her work. Jessica extinguished her candle and sat down in a chair in the corner of the basement.  
  
"So.Now what?" Jessie-chan asked. Kat grinned. "Kat.I know that look. Don't go and do something stupid like last time."  
  
Flashback:  
  
Jessie-chan: "Kat-chan? I really don't think that falling down a well will transport you to feudal Japan."  
  
Kat jumps into the water-filled well.  
  
SPLASH!!!!  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
Jessie-chan: "What on earth possessed you to do that?!"  
  
Kat: "It worked in Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Jessie-chan: *sigh* "Haven't you learned that everything you see in anime isn't necessarily true?"  
  
Kat: "."  
  
Kat: "You serious?"  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"Nope! This'll work for sure!" Kat grinned and skipped merrily over to something big that was covered by a sheet. She pulled the sheet off and there stood the oddest machine Jessie had ever laid eyes on.  
  
"I call this the Ani-Sum 2.0!" Kat beamed brighter.  
  
Jessie-chan went pale. "Not another invention!"  
  
"It works! I've tested it already, see." Kat pointed to a black cat that had abnormally large, green eyes. "So what if it still has a few bugs to work out, it does work!"  
  
"So.what exactly does it do?" Jessie asked skeptically. "Well, it transports any animate object to or from different worlds."  
  
Jessica blinked.  
  
"Allow me to demonstrate." Kat messed with the control panel and pressed a button. Seconds later a hissing sound and a bright light came from the machine.  
  
".Nothing happened." Jessie said after another five seconds. Kat giggled insanely. "Something happened, Jessie-chan." She pointed to a spot near the stairs where a sleeping form was sprawled out in a rather uncomfortable position.  
  
Jessie inched nervously toward the unknown visitor. She let out a small squeak when she saw who it was. "Yue?!"  
  
~~~~In which I continue...~~~~  
  
Jessie carefully helped the unconscious guardian out of the rather uncomfortable position, which happened to be upside down with one leg bent over his head.  
  
" Oh my gosh Kat-chan! I can't believe one of your insane, impractical, hazardous contraptions actually WORKED without blowing up the house!"  
  
" ..........MY INVENTIONS ARE NOT INSANE AND HAZARDOUS!!!.....And I didn't blow it up THAT badly....We were still able to repair it after a few years... "  
  
Jessie ignored this admonishment and sat, starry eyed and drooling, over the still unconscious Yue. Kat-chan soon realized Jessie was ignoring her and so came near her and sat. The guardian soon stirred and opened his catlike, amethyst eyes.  
  
" Uhhhg.....My head.....What in the name of Clow just happened? Where am I?"  
  
It was then he noticed the pair of large, shiny brown eyes staring intently, and rather scarily, at him.  
  
" Who in Clow's name are you?"  
  
" .........OH MY GOSH!! YUE! It IS you! AHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
" ....................That did not answer my question, Miss."  
  
" OH! I'm sorry, my name is Jessica, but you can call me Jessie."  
  
Jessie held out her hand for him to shake it. Instead, he stood up and bowed deeply to her. Kat-chan beamed up at him, as she was still sitting on the floor, and grinned a very large, toothy grin. Yue looked around with those cynical eyes, and then asked a very short, simple question:  
  
" Just where am I, pray tell?"  
  
~~~~ Something's fishy about that machine....~~~~  
  
"You're in my house! I'm Kathrine, or Kat-chan. Whichever you prefer." Kat smiled at her 'guest'.  
  
"Am I even still in Japan?" Yue asked, still a bit confused.  
  
Kat and Jessie looked at each other. "You're not even in your world anymore." Jessie explained.  
  
Kat got up off the floor and picked up the little black cat. "This is Kuroneko-sama. He's from a world called 'Gunsmoke', in the universe called Trigun." Kuroneko jumped out of her arms and walked away.  
  
Kat walked over to the machine and messed with the controls again. "See, this machine can instantly transport any animate object to or from any world." She said, trying to get Yue to understand the concept.  
  
"And that's how you got here. Surprisingly enough, this invention didn't screw up the cosmos or blow up Kat-chan's house or anything like that." Jessie stated knowingly. Kat glared daggers at her best friend.  
  
Yue still had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Okay! Now that you're living your personal fantasy, time for me to live mine!" Kat said to Jessie. "You're not going to transport that demon here are you?" Jessie asked skeptically.  
  
The machine made its hissing noise and the light appeared again. A strange person that Kat recognized as Seiyuki lay sleeping on the floor.  
  
Kat bent down and shook him a little. He woke up slowly, and the first thing he saw was a pair of hazel eyes. "Where the hell am I?" He said as soon as he woke up. Kat helped him up and got him to a chair. He was a bit more dazed that Yue.  
  
Yue looked in astonishment. "How did he get here?"  
  
"The same way you did I guess." Jessie answered simply.  
  
~~~~Piano? when did we get a piano? ~~~~  
  
"I am not quite sure I follow you Miss Jessie and Kat-chan..." Yue said, arching one perfectly groomed, cynical eyebrow at the two.  
  
"Well, it's very simple, " Started Kat-chan, " this machine utilizes bio- nuclear and supernatural spirit energy to transport any animate or even non- reality existent organism from wherever they are placed in ANY universe parallel to this one to....well this universe. Simple as that. " She finished with a big grin.  
  
Yue shrugged and looked around curiously. He seemed VERY interested in the old, dusty Grand Piano that Jessie kept orderly, but not cleanly arranged in one dimly lit corner of the basement. He gently floated upward and towards the instrument, making very faint flaps of his wings so as not to dirty them on the ceiling, and sat down on the seat of it. He gently flipped through the pages of the dusty song book resting on the place for holding the music sheets until he found one he liked.  
  
"May I? " He asked politely.  
  
"Um...Sure I guess... " Jessie replied.  
  
Yue nodded his thanks and gradually began to play 'Moonlight Sonata' by Ludwig van Beethoven. Kat-chan stared, mesmerized by the soft and delicate sound of the piano she rarely heard anymore since Jessie suddenly stopped playing as frequently as she used to, then looked over to say something to Jessie but immediately face vaulted at the sight of her friend in a puddle of mush at Yue's feet as he was playing.  
  
"Oh my goodness..." Kat mumbled as she watched her friend.  
  
"Uh...S'cuse me? What about me? I'm still here you know." Seiyuki said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh...Sorry, I kinda forgot about you for a minute there." Kat-chan apologized.  
  
"More like 20 minutes."  
  
"Sorry! "  
  
"Whatever...Now explain to me EXACTLY how I got here, and make it good."  
  
"Oh boy.....OK it goes like this...." Kat-chan started explaining everything to Seiyuki 


End file.
